The present invention relates to a valve structure for an evacuator system. Particularly, the present invention finds use in the valve structure of an oral evacuator system.
While being treated by a dentist, a patient is frequently required to lean from the dental chair to rinse his mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,607 discloses an oral evacuator system which provides a hand-held assembly connected to a vacuum source which is brought to the mouth of a patient to cleanse rinsing water and other flowable materials therefrom.